


The Cakes

by dnovegga



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnovegga/pseuds/dnovegga
Summary: Two cakes, very different and yet very similar. The first one made me wish I could just erase my brain. I didn't think a cake could get worse. Until inevitably, it did.





	The Cakes

The bell above the door jingled and announced another customer arriving, and as I turned around I was greeted by quite possibly the tallest man I'd ever seen. He had dark brown hair that matched his eyes, and freckles sprinkled across his face. He spoke with a quiet confidence as he ordered a yellow cake with white and red icing.

"And would you like anything written on your cake sir?"

He flashed a blinding smile as he replied, "Show me your birthday philussy."

My hand hovered above the iPad as I glanced at him from under my eyebrows. He.. he was serious.

"Ok uhh.. you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok... it'll be ready around 4, I'll give you a call when it's done. And can I have a name for the order?"

"Dan Howell"

\-------

He arrived about 20 minutes after I called him. Again, the bell on the door jingled and again I was surprised by how tall he was. This time I handed him the cake and as he finished paying I decided to ask him who the cake was for. I didn't know who could ever want a cake like that until I met him.

Dan pulled up a picture of a strikingly attractive young man with black hair and very, very fair skin. He had a goofy grin on his face and was looking at something, or someone, behind the camera with a very loving look.

"His name is Phil. It's his birthday tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrows at him and glanced at what I had written in the cake.

"It's an inside joke," he laughed.

Ah. Well as long as he liked it.

"Thanks, you too."

I never thought I'd see him or Phil again.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~ One year and almost 5 months later_ **

As I was closing up shop, the bell on the door jingled. One of the tallest people I'd ever seen walked in, brushing his quiff against the doorframe as he ducked to make it inside.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

This guy literally radiated sunshine and his eyes seemed to capture everything in a childlike excitement.

"Wow, I love your shop. I was hoping you could help me out with a cake. I've gone to 2 shops already and neither of them wanted to help."

I quirked an eyebrow up as I wondered what this man could possibly want that 2 other shops couldn't or wouldn't do.

"Thanks! I'll see what I can do. What did you have in mind?"

He listed out that he wanted a rainbow layer cake, with baby blue icing and a rainbow on the top with clouds. Ok, so far it's simple enough. What he wanted underneath, however was "Big D's Big B". It made me remember a man who came in last year, and as I looked at the face in front of me he began to look vaguely familiar.

"Sure, I can do that. It's certainly not the weirdest thing I've put on a cake. I had a guy come in last year wanting "show me your birthday philussy" on his. I'll never forget making that one. Explaining it to my co-...why are you looking at me like that?"

The man was gaping at me and his eyes were beginningto crinkle as he laughed.

"What? What'd I miss?"

As he finished laughing he told me, "That cake was for me, it was my birthday. I had one hell of a time explaining it to my parents."

Instantly, I placed his face. "Oh my god! Phil! Dan showed me a picture of who the cake was for and when you walked in I knew I'd seen you from somewhere!"

We both laughed for a moment before I had to continue putting the order in.

"I'm guessing this is revenge for the philussy cake?"

"Yep!" He said, popping the 'p', "It's rainbow because he just came out and it's his birthday, and I wanted to get him something special."

\-------

Just like Dan, Phil showed up about 20 minutes after I called him, paid for the cake and as I hit 'print receipt' I asked, "Hey I know this is a weird request but do you have a picture of Dan? I'd like to see him."

Phil smiled, lighting up the room.

"Sure, one sec."

A moment later he pulled up a picture of Dan grinning at something, or someone, off camera with a deep dimple in his cheek and his eyes bright.

Phil chuckled and told me that their fans had named the dimple Derek, and when I looked up at him in confusion he told me they were youtubers.

I grinned and then pulled the receipt out. "Tell him congratulations and happy birthday for me please."

He grinned, told me he would and walked out, the bell protesting as the door closed behind him, and he walked up the street.


End file.
